


Desperate Measures

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: A cave in the mountains wasn’t an ideal place to rest in the winter.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> "On the way home from visiting a neighboring kingdom, the mountain pass is blocked by snow and ice. Character A/Character B must seek shelter in a cave and keep each other warm. Sexy times!"
> 
> Thanks, Endora, for donating the prompt!

Mithian shivered almost uncontrollably; a cave in the mountains wasn’t an ideal place to rest in the winter. She regretted the decision to go home as she watched her escort — a behemoth of a man named Sir Percival — struggle to light a fire with sodden kindling and damp moss. It would have been easy, so easy, to find a reason to remain in Camelot and continue to be the supportive friend that Guinevere needed after losing her husband. Mithian shouldn’t have let her convince her to leave.

Mithian was going to die in this cave. She knew it as well as she’d known her men hadn’t survived the crushing weight of snow and ice that collapsed overhead. If it hadn’t been for Sir Percival and his quick thinking, she’d still be with them. Tears welled as she glanced at the slope of snow blocking the entrance to the cave. Mithian didn’t bother to brush her tears away; there was no shame in mourning.

Inevitably, Sir Percival threw the flint away, a snarled curse on his tongue. He looked at her and it wasn’t hard to see the quiet despair darkening his gaze. Mithian couldn’t help crawling toward him and collapsing into his arms. A sob escaped her. Fortunately, Sir Percival didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her in return. He held her warmly, carefully, but with a strength that comforted her.

“We can’t give up hope.” Sir Percival spoke softly, but there was a sense of conviction in his voice. His arms tightened around her. “Milady, I made a promise when we left Camelot and I intend to keep it. We can start digging in the morning, once the sun rises. It’ll be warmer then.”

Mithian couldn’t help choking on a snort of disbelief upon hearing his deliberate optimism. She pushed through her emotions and forced herself to say, “And what will we do until then? Lose our limbs to frostbite?”

Sir Percival released a huff of laughter despite the macabre comment. He tipped his head against hers and said quietly, “Never expected to hear gallows humour from a noblewoman.”

“Why,” Mithian scoffed irritably, her tears slowing at last. She scrubbed at her face with a shaking hand. “We’re often at risk of being on the gallows. All it takes is an insecure man and a handful of rumours.”

“Fair point.” Sir Percival sighed and shifted carefully, leaning backwards and guiding her down with him. His cloak provided a thin barrier between them and the cold stone beneath them. Mithian pressed closer to his warmth without thinking, tucking her head under his chin as a gentle hand brushed her hair. A beat of silence passed before Sir Percival spoke again. “I do have an idea. You won’t like it.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Mithian raised her head and looked down at him. She met his gaze with equal force. “Not compared to freezing to death in this damned cave. Tell me and we’ll go from there.”

“Intimacy,” Sir Percival murmured hesitantly, a spark of warmth blooming across his face. “We could take turns. That way, one of us could continue to keep the other warm when coming down from the high and taking a nap.”

“Oh.” Mithian blushed. Suddenly, she was even more aware of the strong arms wrapped around her and the stronger legs tangled up with hers. She continued bashfully, “Who should go first?”

“You. I might be from the country, but I do have some manners.”

Sir Percival reached up with one hand and unclipped his cloak as Mithian laughed upon hearing the unexpected remark. The cave whirled a heartbeat later as he rolled them over and pinned her beneath him. He braced his arms on either side of her head and hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing her with surprising tenderness. Their kiss deepened as his hand cradled her jaw for a moment before slipping downward. Sir Percival popped the first button of her riding coat and Mithian couldn’t help shivering; it still surprised her that such a powerful man could be so gentle.

Sir Percival popped one button after another. His lips followed the curve of her jaw and found her ear as his hand reached her navel and slipped beneath her white tunic. His warm breath ghosted across her skin and Mithian moaned softly; her skin was sensitive. She palmed his shoulders and felt the muscles flex beneath his dark blue doublet.

Mithian tried to keep her breathing steady; it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
